


Mom

by TheSteinsGateFormula



Series: That universe where Karma and Asano are brothers and everyone else suffers because of it. [5]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Akabane Karma & Asano Gakushuu are Siblings, Divorce, Emotional Manipulation, Fluff and Angst, Healing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29986740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSteinsGateFormula/pseuds/TheSteinsGateFormula
Summary: Karma and Gakushuu plan to have dinner with their mother, which opens up a whole can of worms.
Series: That universe where Karma and Asano are brothers and everyone else suffers because of it. [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129826
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	1. A choice

**Author's Note:**

> Not a prompt but a kind of add on to the previous story about the space and time-altering cat storyline.  
> Plus since it's close to UK Mother's Day I wanted to do a little focus on their mom.  
> This'll be a two parter. 
> 
> *Pt 5 of the One-shot series: That universe where Karma and Asano are brothers and everyone else suffers because of it.*

Back when he was ten years old, their parents’ divorce had been messy, but the worst part of it had to be when it all came down to a single choice.

“Boys!” Their mom called them downstairs one Saturday afternoon. “Please come to the living room. Now!”

Karma looked up from his comic book that his dad had torn up and he’d pieced back together with sticky tape.

Gakushuu sighed, putting away his textbook. “Come on.”

Karma grimaced and quickly hid the comic book underneath his mattress before he followed his brother downstairs.

When they arrived downstairs their parents were waiting in the living room, looking uncomfortable like they usually did after they’d argued.

Their mom looked tired, and she kept fiddling with her long red hair. “Boys, we called you down because we need you to make a very important decision.”

Karma frowned, standing alongside his brother and avoiding the disapproving look their dad was shooting him because he’d chosen to wear his favourite old faded superhero t-shirt today and not the matching blue polo shirt their dad had picked out for him and his brother.

“As you know, your mother is finalising things for the divorce,” their dad said curtly. “But one of the most important decisions is regarding custody—”

“We want _you_ to choose,” their mom interrupted, forcing a smile. “And we want you to be honest.”

“…So, we get to choose?” Karma shared an unsure look with Gakushuu.

“Yes, of course,” their dad replied lightly, using the smile he normally had for his important rich friends. “We’ll respect whatever choice you make.”

Karma swallowed, looking at both his parents warily considering being around them was like stepping on eggshells. “Um…well, I just wanna stay with Shuu.”

Gakushuu nodded, holding Karma’s hand tight. “Yes. We want to stay together.”

Both their parents were quiet for a moment, until their mom took a deep breath. “Yes, I understand, sweetie.” She was looking at Gakushuu worriedly. “I want you two to stay together as well.”

Gakushuu’s brow furrowed slightly. “Then why do you want a divorce?”

“Yeah, why can’t we just stay together like a real family?” Karma grimaced, remembering what their dad had told them about their mom wanting a divorce, that _she_ was the one splitting up their family because she was selfish.

Their mom’s eyes widened a fraction before she suddenly shot the most venomous glare at their father who stared back passively. “ _Gakuhou—”_

“You know my feelings on the matter, Kairi,” their dad replied coldly, standing by him and Gakushuu, placing a hand on both their shoulders. “I care about our sons’ futures.”

“So do I!” Mom started to lose her temper, making Karma shifted uncomfortably.

“…Then why don’t you come to our competitions?” Gakushuu replied quietly.

“Oh, honey.” Mom looked like she’d cry. “I want to, it’s just…” She trailed off, staring at the two of them with a lost expression. “I’m just very busy with work and…”

Karma grimaced, fidgeting. “Dad’s busy but he always comes,” he mumbled. Even if their mom hated being around their dad, she could have at least pretended and shown up. “He’s always there.”

Their dad paid attention to _every_ detail in their lives, even if it was overbearing a lot of the time.

Their mom looked upset. “Boys…”

Their dad pulled them closer. “My first priority will always be making sure the boys stay together,” he said firmly. “I don’t want this family split up.”

Their mom looked visibly sick which made Karma worry more. “I don’t want…” she said almost angrily. She bent down and gripped both of their hands, pulling them away from their dad like she was afraid he’d run off with them. “Boys, _listen_ to me.” Her gaze was pleading. “I know I haven’t been around as much but _I love you_ both more than anything in this world.” She held their hands tight. “I’m not trying split this family apart, it’s just…” She took a deep breath. “Sometimes grown-ups…drift apart and want different things.”

“Because you and dad don’t love each other anymore?” Karma asked grimly.

“Yes,” their mom replied, sighing. “Unfortunately, that’s just how it is sometimes.” She narrowed her eyes at their dad. “And it’s _wrong_ to force two people who don’t love each other to stay together.”

Their dad narrowed his eyes at their mom. “Be that as it may, it’s the boys’ choice.”

“Yes, I know,” she replied tightly before looking back at them both. “And whatever the choice, no one will be angry.”

That was a lie.

Karma’s stomach lurched when he imagined their dad’s reaction if they didn’t pick him; he almost shivered when he thought about being put in timeout session again, locked away in the dark cramped space like he was being suffocated.

_Mom never put them in timeout…_

“Okay then,” Gakushuu said, gripping Karma’s hand tight as he took a deep breath. “So we just have to choose?”

“Yes.” Mom was staring at him like the whole decision rested on him, letting go of their hands.

“So who would you like to live with, Gakushuu?” their dad asked lightly, placing a hand on his brother’s head.

Karma looked at his brother, feeling his dread grow, feeling like they didn’t _really_ have a choice. Their dad had invested so much time in training and grooming them into leaders, Gakushuu especially, that it was almost terrifying to think of how furious the man would be if they tried to leave.

Gakushuu stayed quiet, not looking at anyone. “…I…” He swallowed, holding Karma’s hand too tight. “I want to stay with dad.”

Their mom’s face fell instantly and Karma started to feel his dread spread and grow.

Their dad smiled warmly, patting his brother on the head like he’d given the correct answer to the question. “And, Karma?” he said, like an afterthought. “Who would you like to live with?”

Karma stayed quiet, feeling his hands shake a little when he looked at his dad, his mom, and then his brother. “Um…”

_He wanted to stay with his brother, but…_

Even if their mom was a hardly ever around and was always working, he wasn’t afraid of her. He didn’t have to hide the things he liked from her in fear they’d be taken away, ripped up, or damaged. His mom didn’t expect him to get up at 5am to train for a competition or complain that he wasn’t trying hard enough when he nearly passed out from practicing sports too much.

His mom didn’t lock him in small dark spaces for hours on end or make him feel scared when he didn’t get first place in a competition.

“Take your time, sweetie,” Mom urged.

“Yes, take your time, son.” Their dad petted his head lightly like he normally did when he won a competition. “This is important.”

Karma felt like he’d vomit, feeling cornered. He stared at his mom and felt like crying when he wondered how often he’d be allowed to see her after the divorce, or if ever.

Their dad said she was selfish for wanting to leave but was it really selfish?

He knew he’d thought about running away, even though he wasn’t supposed to. Sometimes he was scared that just thinking about it would get him in trouble, wanting it all to stop so he could take a break from the never-ending competitions, the constant tests and piles of study work their dad gave them.

It was like he was being suffocated.

He didn’t want to keep living like that. He wanted to play video games and watch tv whenever he wanted, be untidy and wear comfortable clothes he liked, he wanted to try new things and pull pranks and not be afraid of getting in trouble at school.

He didn’t want to spend the rest of his life twisting himself into what his dad wanted.

Karma’s hand shook a little when he felt his brother stare at him questionably.

“I want to live with mom,” he said in a very small voice, anxious just saying it out loud and feeling selfish for wanting it.

Their mom’s eyes widened in surprise. “You do?”

“Karma?” Their dad’s voice was cold and the grip on his head hurt. “Are you sure that’s what you want?”

Gakushuu was crushing his hand so tight it hurt, but Karma tried not to look at them or their dad and just nodded at their mom.

“I wanna live with mom,” Karma repeated, looking at his mom and not caring about the short-term consequences.

His dad could punish him all he wanted, but it wouldn’t matter so long as he left.

“Oh, sweetie.” She smiled and scooped him up into a hug, forcing his brother to finally let go. “That makes me so happy.”

Karma hugged her tight and flinched when he saw the look on his brother’s face, like he’d betrayed him.

He quickly buried his face in the crook of her neck, hoping he’d made the right choice.

* * *

Karma was reading his new comic book when he heard sharp knock on the door. “Yeah?” He kept reding, wondering what his brother wanted. “What is it?”

The door opened a second later. “Karma, that’s not how you address people when they knock on the door.”

He tensed when he looked over and saw his dad come into the room.

His dad _never_ visited his room.

Karma frowned and shifted on the bed, closing the comic book. “… What do you want?”

His father sighed, closing the door behind him. “You need to work on your manners.” He shook his head and did a quick look around the room as he walked towards the window. “And if you’re going to be staying over more often you should bring some more books to read – you can’t just spend all your time playing video games and reading comic books.”

Karma rolled his eyes. “If you’re just here to lecture me then you can leave.”

His father raised an eyebrow, before shaking his head. “I’m concerned about your brother.”

He shifted, growing uneasy. “Why? He seems fine to me.”

Complete bullshit since Gakushuu had been in a low mood since they’d left their perfect slice of life universe thanks to a sparkling blue cat.

His father frowned. “I don’t know what happened during your basketball practice, but he seems different,” he said, looking uncomfortable. “And since he doesn’t feel comfortable discussing it with myself…”

“What? You think I’ll have better luck.” Karma scoffed. “That isn’t really our thing. If Gakushuu doesn’t wat to talk about it then he’s not going to tell me.”

“I’ve only realised this recently but…” His father sighed, making him tense when he came and sat down on the end of the bed. “Your brother is a lot more vulnerable than he’d care to admit.”

Karma’s brow furrowed, shifting uneasily when he recalled how low his brother had seemed. “…He’s not going to do something stupid if that’s what you’re worried about.”

His brother was strong, Gakushuu wouldn’t do anything reckless like…

His stomach twisted when he imagined the worst-case scenario playing out.

“…Okay, fine.” He scowled when his father looked relieved. “I’ll talk to him.”

His father smiled, nodding as he patted him on the head. “Good, I appreciate it.”

Karma whacked his father’s hand away. “I’m not doing it for you.”

His father’s smile didn’t waver, standing up. “Of course.”

Karma kept his eyes narrowed at the man in distrust until he finally left him alone.

He sighed and placed his comic book to the side as his thoughts drifted to Gakushuu, wondering how he was even going to deal with that whole mess…

Being forced to leave behind a perfect life was…complicated, and now suddenly it felt like he was only one with enough sense in the family to repair some of the damage their parents were responsible for.


	2. The Dinner

When he was eleven and Karma made his choice, he felt so angry he wanted to explode.

Gakushuu slammed the door shut when they were alone in their room and their parents were fighting downstairs. “Why would you do that?”

Karma backed away, eyes wide. “Shuu—”

“We said we’d stick together.” Gakushuu snapped, taking advantage of the two inches of extra height he had on his brother and towering over him. “And now suddenly you want mom to split us up?!”

His brother grew tense like a cornered animal while they could hear their parents arguing getting louder from downstairs.

“No!” Karma shoved him away. “I just don’t want to live with dad anymore!” He shouted. “I don’t want to do any more stupid competitions! I just want a break!”

“And you think being with mom will solve all that?” Gakushuu wanted to shake him. “She doesn’t care and as soon as you start living with her, she’ll drop the act and forget all about you.”

“Shut up!” Karma looked like he’d cry, shaking his head. “You’re the idiot wanting to stay with dad.” He glared at him. “At least mom isn’t crazy! All dad cares about is us winning!”

“Because he’s teaching us to be _strong_.” Gakushuu snapped. “Because he’s actually raising us to accomplish something!” He grew angrier. “He wants us to have a future, meanwhile mom couldn’t care less if we even have breakfast.”

Karma grimaced. “That’s not true—”

“Oh, really?” Gakushuu tone grew mocking. “So who’s the one who buys our clothes and makes sure we have food for school?”

His little brother’s grimace grew. “…Dad.”

“And the one who checks our homework and comes to our competitions?”

“Dad,” Karma muttered grimly. “But mom used to—"

“And, the person who actually turns up to parent-teacher night at school?”

His brother sighed. “Dad…”

 _Exactly._ He knew dad’s methods could be... hard and also scary, but his brother had to learn that was how the world was and their dad was just preparing them for that because unlike their mom he actually cared. At least he wouldn’t abandon them like their mom was trying to do.

His brother’s shoulders hunched. “But even if dad does all that stuff, he… I told a kid at school how he punishes us and she said it was wrong—”

“Stop making excuses,” Gakushuu lost his patience. “Yeah, dad’s a jerk, and the punishments suck, but you’ll never be strong if you just run away because you can’t handle it,” he reprimanded harshly. “It’ll just mean he’ll think you’re _weak.”_

His little brother flinched. “I’m not weak!”

Gakushuu’s gaze turned cold. “You are if you’re leaving just because you can’t handle a few competitions and studying.” He crossed his arms. “You can barely keep up with me, so how are you ever going prove to dad your strong if you go running to mom like a baby?” He scowled when he saw more tears gather in Karma’s eyes. “You already look like you’ll cry like one.”

“Shut up!” Karma lunged at him like some rabid dog, hitting him wherever he could as they tussled on the floor. “Just shut up!”

Gakushuu winced when his little brother’s punch landed on his ribs. “It’s true!” He wrestled him into the headlock, only for the red-head to bite him. “Ow!”

“I’m not stupid!” Karma screamed at him as he tried to wrestle free. “I hate you!” He shouted and then ran out of the room.

“Go ahead and keep running away!” Gakushuu shouted after him, feeling a hole open up in his chest when his eyes started to sting.

* * *

Gakushuu stared at his unfinished homework while the clock ticked on behind him. He tapped his pencil on the notebook and sighed quietly, feeling tired.

He rested his head on the desk and stared at the window, thinking about the last few weeks since returning home from their adventure into another world. A grimace slid onto his face when he couldn’t stop thinking about life in the other world and how perfect their parents had been…

“Heads up!” Karma’s voice suddenly rang in the room.

“Huh?” Gakushuu lifted his head in time for a basketball to hit him and knock him from his seat. “Ah!”

He fell onto the floor and clutched his head as the ball bounced and rolled under the bed.

“…I said, heads up,” Karma said, walking passed to retrieve the ball.

Gakushuu felt a flare of anger. “WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!”

Karma smirked, twirling the ball in his hand. “You’re the one who wasn’t paying attention.”

He scowled, getting back onto his feet. “I was trying to study.”

His little brother raised an eyebrow when he glanced at the blank notebook. “…Right, sure.”

Gakushuu scowled and sat back down. “What do you want?”

“I figured you could help me practice again?” Karma suggested, bouncing the ball up and down. “I’ll probably beat you this time.”

“Unlikely.”He raised an eyebrow. “Besides, I can’t I’m studying.”

Karma grinned, tossing him the back which he caught. “Aw, are you afraid?” His smile grew intolerable. “If you are you can just say so, I mean, I’m already smarter than you so—”

“Be quiet.” Gakushuu tossed the ball at him, but Karma caught it before it hit his stomach. “When it comes to common sense and actual real intelligence, you’re the one who’s lacking.”

His little brother smirked. “Wanna put that to the test?”

He sighed, glaring at him and wishing he’d just go away, but considering how persistent and irritating his little brother could be, it didn’t seem likely. “…Fine.” He stood up. “But as soon as I win a game that’s it.”

Karma grinned. “No problem!”

* * *

“Will you throw the ball already!?” Gakushuu snapped, the two of them near the front of the house where the basketball hoop was near the garage.

Karma had spent the last twenty minutes running around dribbling the ball and not even attempting to score.

“I’m practicing!” Karma chimed brightly, trying to do some stupid trick with the ball.

“You’re not even trying to score!” Gakushuu snapped, trying to steal the ball off him but his brother dodged him like some hyperactive five-year-old. “Stop messing around!”

“Think fast!” Karma whipped around and threw the ball in his face.

“Ugh!” Gakushuu rubbed his bruised nose. “DAMN IT, KARMA!”

Karma laughed and quickly retrieved the ball. “What? It isn’t my fault your reflexes are really bad lately.”

He scowled, grumbling under his breath; his reflexes weren’t bad it…it was just harder to stay focussed lately.

“Hey.” Karma’s tone shifted. “So, I was thinking…”

Gakushuu raised an eyebrow. “What a rare occasion.”

His brother rolled his eyes and bounced the ball up and down. “Mom’s gonna be back home next week.”

He narrowed his eyes a fraction. “Yes, and?”

Karma shrugged. “You wanna come over for dinner?”

Gakushuu shifted on the spot, crossing his arms. “Why would I want to do that?”

Why would Karma even suggest it?

His brother shrugged again. “You haven’t seen her in a while.” He looked at him pointedly as a silence settled briefly. “…Look I know she’s a shit mom, but if you gave dad a second chance, why can’t you give her one?”

Gakushuu bristled, feeling like an old wound has been prodded. “Why would I want a relationship with someone who effectively abandoned me.”

Karma narrowed his eyes. “Why would you want one with a man who smacked you across a classroom?”

His stomach lurched, knowing he’d walked into that one. “…I just don’t want to talk to her…”

He’d rather take getting hit again or his father’s past punishments than getting let down by his mother again.

“She’s not as bad as she used to be; ever since Koro-sensei died she’s…she’s been _trying_.” Karma sighed, walking over. “Just one dinner with her, that’s all I’m asking.” He shrugged. “You might even like it.”

Gakushuu stayed silent, feeling his chest hurt when he remembered the version of their moth in the other world.

“You know, she isn’t the selfish bitch dad tried to convince us she was,” Karma said quietly. “Yeah, she’s a shit mom, but…she does care. She was upset when everything about Koro-sensei came out.” He stared at the basketball. “She’d send me spices and gifts sometimes when she was travelling… and she asked about you a lot.” His little brother frowned. “If you really don’t want to go then fine.”

Gakushuu swallowed a lump in his throat, thinking about his mom’s smile.

* * *

The earliest mother’s day Gakushuu could remember was in spring when he was six and his brother was five years old.

It was a warm Sunday and their dad had let them take a break from studying so they could make their mom breakfast in bed (under supervision) and then give their mom their gifts.

Gakushuu carefully carried the breakfast tray with flowers while Karma toddled behind him with the present and card.

Their dad followed behind them silently and opened the door for them where their mom was still snoring loudly in bed.

Gakushuu paused when he saw how messy their mom looked, while his little brother frowned.

“How come mom gets to sleep in?” Karma complained since the two of them were never allowed to sleep in, not even on weekends.

Their dad sighed and then cleared his throat. “ _Dear_?” Their mom mumbled something but kept sleeping. “Kairi!”

Their mom yelped and hit her head on the bedpost. “Ugh!” She blearily looked at them. “What?”

Gakushuu plastered on a bright smile. “Happy mother’s day!”

“HAPPY MOTHER’S DAY!” Karma bellowed, running over and clambering on the bed. “We got you a present, mommy—open it!”

“ _Karma_ ,” their dad chided sternly. “Don’t be demanding.”

His little brother’s smile faded. “Um, sorry.” He calmed down quickly. “You don’t have to open it now, mommy, you can open it later.”

Mom shot their dad a small glare before smiling politely at Karma. “Thank you, sweetie.”

Their dad regarded the three of them briefly. “Boys, I expect you back down in thirty minutes, we have a lot of work to get through.”

“Yes, dad.” Gakushuu nodded, knowing they were lucky to get a thirty minutes break.

When their dad left and closed the door, Karma seemed to perk up more and excitedly shoved the gift into their mom’s arms. “Open it!”

Mom looked faintly amused and calmly opened the gift which was a mother’s day mug. “Oh, well, isn’t this nice.” She patted Karma on the head, making the boy smile. “How nice.”

“Do you like it?” Karma looked nervous, knowing their mom could be picky.

Mom’s smile was polite. “Of course, I do.” She placed the mug on the side and patted him on the head. “Thank you.”

Gakushuu stood up straighter when she turned to him. “We made you breakfast and…um…” He smiled shyly. “I picked you some flowers from the park.”

Mom’s eyes widened slightly. “Honey, that’s illegal.”

“What?!” Gakushuu looked scared. “B-but—”

Their mom smirked, patting his head. “It’s fine. I won’t report you.” She took the lilies and smelled them deeply. “Hm.” Her gaze softened as a warm rare smile appeared on her face. “These are lovely, sweetie.”

Gakushuu smiled and felt like his heart would explode from his chest. “Really?”

Their mom nodded and took the tray from him to place it on the bedside table. “Come here.” He held her arms out for them both like she wanted to hug them.

Gakushuu tensed, sharing an unsure look with his brother. “…We’re not supposed to.”

_Children that were coddled too much ended up weak, and being weak was bad._

Mom frowned. “What?”

“Dad’ll be angry…” Karma mumbled as he chewed on his thumb even though their dad said he wasn’t supposed to. “Daddy’s scary when he’s angry…”

Gakushuu nodded remembering their last punishment.

Mom rolled her eyes. “It’s a _hug_.” She scowled when they didn’t move. “For God’s sake it’s mother’s day, just give me a hug!”

Gakushuu’s eyes widened slightly before obeying and quickly clambered onto the bed. Once Karma saw, he followed and snuggled close to their mother’s side.

It was the closest they’d been near her in weeks since she was busy working all the time and came home late.

“Honestly…” Mom scoffed, gently wrapping an arm around them both tightly while Karma sucked his thumb and burrowed close to her until he was cocooned under her arm.

Gakushuu clung close to her side as she gently stroked his hair; it was nice, like being in a warm blanket.

Their dad kept insisting that coddling was wrong, so he’d be mad if he saw their mom doing this but…well they couldn’t get in trouble if it was their mom who ordered them.

“Do you really like the flowers, mom?” Gakushuu asked quietly.

“Yes.” Their mom smiled that rare warm smile again. “I love them.” She kissed the top of his head. “They’re perfect.”

Gakushuu smiled slightly and clung close to her as he relaxed. “Then I’ll bring you some every day!”

“Me too!” Karma mumbled quickly.

Their mom chuckled. “Well, that might be an overkill.” She hummed, staring up at the ceiling. “How about just when I really need them?” Her smile faded as a lost look overcast her eyes. “Whenever I’m sad, how about that, hm?”

“Alright!”Gakushuu nodded firmly, already making a promise when she smiled at him again, wanting to see that smile every day.

* * *

Gakushuu fidgeted with the bouquet of flowers; pink lilies, one of his mom’s favourite. Then debated throwing the flowers in the public trash bin just out of sheer embarrassment.

He was on the street outside his mom and brother’s house, just out of view so they couldn’t see how ridiculous he was being since he had been standing there for nearly fifteen minutes now.

Gakushuu grimaced when he checked the time and saw it was fast approaching seven in the evening, if he kept waiting he’d be late and then he might as well just go home to save himself the embarrassment.

He scowled and marched over to the house and through the gate—which should have been locked and clearly showed a lack of security concern—and rang the doorbell of the front door.

A few minutes later his brother opened the door, wearing a green apron and stinking of spices.

Gakushuu held back a sigh, already knowing the night would be a disaster. “She seriously let you cook?”

His demon brother grinned, flashing sharp teeth. “Of course! She loves spicy food?”

Gakushuu sighed as he walked into the house, slipping his shoes off. “I’m not eating it.”

“Good luck telling mom that,” Karma replied lightly, shutting the door. “Nice flowers.”

“…I’m just being polite.” He picked a stray leaf off the flowers, frowning.

“Right.” Karma tossed the keys on the side after he locked the door. “She’s finishing up some work in the living room.” He shrugged, gesturing for him to follow. “Come on.”

Gakushuu regards his brother warily. “Fine.”

He glanced at the archway that lead to the living room, ignoring Karma’s raised eyebrow and wandered ahead. When they entered the living room their mom looked over her shoulder and quickly stood up, smiling a little too forced.

“Gakushuu…” Her smile was tight, and she looked different from what he remembered and what he’d seen in the other world. Her hair was tied up in a long ponytail, and she was dressed more business casual. “Are those for me?”

Gakushuu felt his embarrassment grow, forcing a smile. “Yes.” He made his smile stick. “As a thank you for dinner.”

“That’s sweet of you.” Her smile softened to something genuine as she walked over and gently took the bouquet from him. “Thank you.”

He tensed when her smile grew and she pinched his cheek. “Ah!”

“Such a gentleman!” She teased, yanking his cheek. “Karma never buys me flowers!”

“Because you’re never here,” Karma replied dryly.

“Don’t be rude, Karma.”Their mom shot him a glare and stopped yanking Gakushuu’s cheek. “Gakushuu, why don’t you sit while Karma acts like a good host and helps with dinner.”

Karma’s eyes narrowed. “Fine.” He made his way back to the kitchen. “I’ll make it extra spicy then…”

Gakushuu grimaced when he heard, but his mom quickly dragged him to sit down on the sofa.

“So, how have you been?” She asked as she slipped the flowers into a glass vase, tossing some fake ones in a bin. “You haven’t called in…” She frowned slightly. “A few months?”

“…It’s been a year,” Gakushuu replied stiffly.

“Oh…” His mom looked embarrassed, placing the flowers by the fireplace. “I guess time really does fly.” She smiled tightly and sat down next to him. “Your father sent me a copy of your award from middle school, for getting the highest grades overall?”

“He did?” He raised an eyebrow, surprised his father had bothered.

“Yes, Karma seemed a little salty when he saw.” She chuckled. “I know he was happy about beating you in finals – he texted me non-stop about it until I replied.”

“Yes.” Gakushuu absently touched his cheek, remembering the bittersweet victory. “He…performed well.”

“I know you two have been going head to head a lot in high school.” She looked amused. “He was showing off his latest midterm results last week.”

Gaksuhuu rolled his eyes. “Yes, well, he won’t be as smug when finals come.”

He let his brother have his boasting, but come finals he’d be put back in place. Even Nakamura had pointed out Karma couldn’t be allowed to get too big-headed.

“I’ll admit I was surprised at first he wanted to continue on to the high school with you,” his mom commented. “Considering how much you two had been fighting but…well, I suppose it’s expected he wanted to stay close to you.” Her smile was strained. “I could never stop him from following after you since he looks up to you so much.”

Gakushuu’s brow furrowed. “I suppose I hadn’t thought of it that way…”

He’d always assumed Karma had followed after him just so he could win and prove a point to their father.

He hadn’t considering that another reason why his brother stuck close was that he actually looked up to him; he thought such things as that had faded after their parents divorced and the rift had started between them.

“Well, he would always get mad when I talked about your accomplishments to him.” His mom sighed, leaning back on the sofa. “I suppose I was being a little spiteful, but he did get on my nerves sometimes.” She looked embarrassed when she saw the look he was giving her. “What? Parenting’s hard!” She grimaced. “Anyway, I guess after the whole incident with that octopus kidnapping him and his classmates…well, I suppose there’s a lot of things I should have done differently.”

Gakushuu stayed quiet when he remembered everything Karma had told him about Koro-sensei. “Yes, well, it’s in the past.”

She hummed, staring at him pointedly. “Right.” She smiled tightly. “Anyway! Enough about me.” Her smile bared sharp teeth like her youngest son. “Are there any girls I should know about!? Your father says you’re quite popular at school!”

_Since when were his parents on gossip terms?!_

Gakushuu scowled. “No.”

It wasn’t technically a lie since the only one he could call a romantic partner was Ren, and even then, it wasn’t like they were putting a label on it.

“Aw, come on!” She pestered, prodding him. “A mother can tell – I know Karma isn’t interested in anyone, but you must have someone!” She pinched his cheeks, making him scowl. “Or is it a _boy_?!”

“Mother, enough,” He replied stiffly, growing embarrassed.

“Ooh! It is a boy!” Her grin grew. “You know, I had a feeling!” She pinched his cheek. “A mother _knows_! And you always did love movies with male leads—”

His cheeked tinged pink. “That is completely unrelated!”

She laughed like it was hilarious. “Oh, you’re so easy to rile up.”

She was so much like Karma it was infuriating.

Gakushuu scowled, but then frowned when she petted his head.

“…You know, I was worried you only came over to yell at me,” she said lightly, staring at him. “But here you are, bringing flowers like that sweet little boy who used to cheer me up.” Her smile was sad, making his chest tighten. “I was worried you’d hate me…I know Karma did for a while.”

He swallowed a lump in his throat. “…I never hated you,” he murmured. “I wanted to but…”

“…I just assumed since you didn’t want to visit,” she replied quietly.

“That’s not true,” he replied, not looking at her. “I did want to visit at first.” He held his hands tight. “But…dad wouldn’t have liked it.” He grimaced. “He made sure I was kept busy.”

He’d lost count of the many times he’d wanted to go visit, only to be met with disapproval from the man. Followed by a mysterious number of new competitions being added to his schedule to make it near impossible to visit.

His mom sighed. “I had a feeling…” She scratched her arm, avoiding his gaze. “I did try to call, then after a while…”

“I know.” He remembered feeling his chest constrict every time he saw his mom calling. “I suppose I should have called more as well.” He shifted, swallowing. “I was still angry about everything for a while.”

His father had made it clear his mom was no longer apart of their family, and that Karma wasn’t far behind because of his influence by her; like their mom was some kind of infection that had to be cut off and removed.

That idea had terrified him when he was younger, that if his father deemed so, he would be abandoned.

“…Well, I am glad you decided to visit,” his mom replied awkwardly, forcing a smile as she stood up. “Let’s go check on Karma before he poisons the food.”

Gakushuu scoffed. “He’s probably already done it with the spices.”

* * *

Gakushuu choked when he swallowed a spoonful of the broth. “WHAT DID YOU PUT IN HERE!?”

Karma grinned like a demon. “Just a little spice.”

A LITTLE?!

It felt like his throat was on fire!

Their mom hummed, drinking some of the broth calmly. “This is a lot spicier than usual Karma.”

Karma looked delighted. “Thanks! I’ve been experimenting.”

Gakushuu kept coughing, turning red in the face as he downed his water in one go.

Their mom sighed. “Karma, pass your brother the milk before he dies.”

He glared at his little brother when the red head smiled and handed over the large jug of cold milk their mom had wisely supplied. “Here you go, big bro!”

“Fuck you,” Gakushuu choked, grabbing the milk and pouring himself a glass while his brother grinned. “Why did you let him cook!?”

Mom shrugged, eating the stew like a madwoman. “I forgot that you and your father can’t handle your spices.” She smirked. “You wouldn’t have survived Mumbai.” She poured herself a glass of milk while Gakushuu drank his. “I collected my best spices from there.”

Gakushuu coughed, wiping his mouth with a napkin. “I’m not eating this!”

“Fine, be a coward.” Karma shrugged, eating his stew.

“There’s bread if you want to eat that instead,” their mom said, shrugging as she ate.

Wow.

Gakushuu sighed. “I’ll just eat at home…”

“Rude.” Karma slurped his stew loudly. “Mom, you should kick him out.”

“I’ll kick you out if you don’t watch it.” Mom replied dryly, eating. “So, have either of you decided what university you want to go to?”

There was some hesitation. “Tōgyō University,” Karma answered.

Mom nodded, and then glanced at Gakushuu. “And you?”

Gakushuu hesitated since he still hasn’t officially told their father. “MIT.”

Mom’s eyes widened. “Really?”

He shrugged. “I want to start a tech company over there.”

Karma rolled his eyes. “It is where all the rich nerds live.”

Gakushuu scoffed and then shot their mom a serious look. “…I haven’t told dad yet.”

Mom frowned. “Why not?”

“Probably because he’d try to lock him up,” Karma said casually. “You know, like those parents on tv who didn’t want their kids to leave home so they trapped their kid in a basement—”

“Okay, Karma, I get it,” their mom said dryly.

Gakushuu sighed. “He’s been quite…overbearing lately, and considering I still have less than two years until I can leave, there’s no point saying something that will make it worse.”

“Yeah, otherwise dad might actually move to the states.” Then Karma paused. “Actually, that would mean he’d leave me alone.”

“Don’t you dare.” Gakushuu raised his spoon threateningly. “If I find out you told him and then he follows me to university—”

“He probably would.” Mom shrugged. “When we were dating he travelled from Hiroshima to return my wallet.”

“What?” Karma looked confused.

Mom sighed, drinking some water. “We met while he was visiting Hiroshima and went on a date,” she explained. “Which was nice. He dropped me off at my train after we spent the night together—”

“Ew.” Karma wrinkled his nose.

Gakushuu grimaced. “Agreed, could you spare us the details.”

She rolled her eyes. “Anyway, my purse fell out of my bag so he travelled all the way from Hiroshima to Kyoto to return it.”

Gakushuu raised an eyebrow. “Seriously?”

“…So we were born because dad’s an obsessive stalker?” Karma summarised.

She shrugged. “...At the time I thought it was romantic.”

“And that’s why you’re divorced,” Karma remarked.

Mom picked up a chilli and threw it at him. “Watch your mouth.” Then she frowned when her phone started ringing. “Hole on, I need to take this.”

Karma looked annoyed. “Why? Is your secretary having a panic attack again?”

“Don’t be rude.” Mom rolled her eyes and took the call, leaving the table. “What is it now, Kiki?”

Gakushuu watched their mom leave.

“She’ll be a while.” Karma sighed, leaning back in the chair. “Guess we should be grateful we had her attention for this long.”

“Hm.” Gakushuu’s brow furrowed when he looked back at his brother. “So I see work is still the bigger priority?”

Karma raised an eyebrow. “When isn’t it in this family?”

True, their parents were proud workaholics; even after getting fired their dad still stayed busy launching new projects like another private school or assisting in some other school board meeting.

“I suppose.” Gakushuu sighed, tapping his spoon against his plate. “…You know, I’m not an idiot—”

“You sure?” Karma slurped the stew.

He sighed, glaring. “I know you set this all up in some way to distract me.”

“If you mean, cheer you up, then yeah.” Karma looked at him pointedly. “You’ve been acting miserable all month.”

Gakushuu narrowed his eyes, feeling his chest tighten. “I don’t need to be pitied or minded like a toddler—”

“Shut up, you know it’s not like that.” Karma looked annoyed. “You’re my brother, dipshit. I was just worried.”

He grimaced, trying to smother some guilt. “…I’m fine.”

Karma looked annoyed. “No, you’re not.” He sighed. “Look, we’re never going to have that perfect life in the other world, the only thing that’s ours is what we have here.” His brow furrowed. “It’s not great but it’s better than how it used to be…at least mom and dad are trying.”

Gakushuu hummed quietly. “I know.”

Karma shifted in his chair. “…Worst case you still have me.”

Gakushuu stared at him for a while, thinking of everything they’d been put through and everything they’d put each other through. “Yes…I know.” He took a deep breath while their mom went on a tirade on the phone. “I’m still not eating your food though.”

Karma scoffed. “Coward.”

* * *

Gakushuu took his time to put his shoes on as the evening drew to a close and his mom showed him to the door.

“You sure you don’t want to bring your dad leftovers?” Mom asked lightly. His tastebuds could do with a challenge.”

Gakushuu sighed, slipping his shoes off. “He won’t eat it, and he’s paranoid since Karma slipped chilli in his coffee last month.”

Mom smirked. “Good boy.” She looked over her shoulder at the kitchen where Karma was washing up. “I’ll have to raise his allowance.”

Gakushuu scoffed and put his coat on. “I’ll remember that when I post his bail for prison.”

His mom chuckled, straightening his coat. “I know you’ll look out for him.” Her smile looked sad when she looked at him, and it still felt strange that he was taller than her now. “…Thanks for coming.” She brushed his shoulders and sighed. “I’m sorry for…” She trailed off and forced a smile. “Well, you know…I did try. I really did but…” Her smile was tight. “I don’t think I’m good at this. The whole _mom_ thing…”

“…It’s fine.” Because what else was there to say? “I’ll try to visit before you travel again.” He smiled slightly. “Though I won’t be eating Karma’s cooking.”

She gave a strained laugh. “Me neither.” She smiled warmly and pulled him into a hug. “Take care of yourself.”

He nodded, pulling away as he continued to smile as he walked over to the door when he heard his taxi beep.

His mom waved him off as he walked outside and got inside the car.

Gakushuu let out a deep breath as he watched the house go out of view, his mind lingering on what his brother had said.

Apprehensively he took out his phone and typed a long text message, before deleting it and putting instead;

**Gakushuu: Thank you for arranging the dinner.**

A second later a message came through:

**Karma (The Demon): It’s what family’s supposed to do, idiot.**


End file.
